1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a film-forming composition for imprinting, for use in forming a structure by coating on a substrate, and pressing a mold thereto; and a method of manufacturing a structure using the film-forming composition for imprinting, and a structure obtained thereby.
2. Related Art
In the past, an imprinting technique was proposed as one of the techniques for forming a fine pattern on a substrate (see, Patent Document 1). In this imprinting technique, a fine transferred pattern is obtained fundamentally, by pressing a mold, which has a predetermined pattern formed thereon, against a substrate having a resin layer formed on its surface, and thus transferring the shape of the mold to the resin layer. The patterned resin layer obtained in this manner is utilized as, for example, a resist for use in subjecting a substrate to an etching processing. Herein, the patterned resin layer obtained using an imprinting technique in this manner is generally referred to as “structure”.
Conventionally, a thermoplastic resin or a photocurable resin has been used for resin layers, and “thermal imprinting technique” and “photoimprinting technique” have been well known, respectively, as available techniques. In the thermal imprinting technique: the resin is softened by heating beforehand; then a mold is pressed against the resin layer; the resin layer is cooled in this state to cure the resin; and thereafter the mold is released to form a transferred pattern. Meanwhile, in the photoimprinting technique: a mold is pressed against a resin layer; light is irradiated on the resin layer in this state to cure the resin; and thereafter the mold is released to form a transferred pattern.
In addition, a technique in which a siloxane resin is used for a resin layer, and a transferred pattern is obtained at room temperatures has been proposed in recent years, the technique having been recognized as “room-temperature imprinting technique” (see, Patent Document 2). In this room-temperature imprinting technique, a mold is pressed against a resin layer, and thereafter the mold is released to form a transferred pattern. Since this room-temperature imprinting technique necessitates neither a heating step nor a light irradiation step as in the conventional thermal imprinting techniques and photoimprinting techniques, it is advantageous from the perspective of achieving a high throughput. Furthermore, since a siloxane resin is used for the resin layer, the obtained structure can be utilized not only as a resist for etching, but also as a miniature lens in CMOS sensors, and the like.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-100609.